1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a carbonizing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a carbonizing apparatus for defusing an organic gas to be generated during carbonizing process and to be effectively used in carbonizing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, for wastes or so forth which generates harmful oxidized compounds through burning process, heating process under oxygen-free condition or lean oxygen condition, i.e. carbonizing process, has been performed. Considering the carbonizing apparatus to be employed in the carbonizing process, the apparatus includes only carbonizing vessel which has an inner wall surface serving as a heat transmission surface, and in which the waste and the like to be subject treatment, is charged. However, with such carbonizing vessel, since a harmful organic gas generated in the carbonizing vessel is discharged into the atmospheric air without being subject defusing process to be a cause of pollution. Therefore, in the prior art, as means for preventing such harmful organic gas from being discharge into the ambient air, a combustion furnace for defusing the organic gas is provided.
The carbonizing apparatus including the carbonizing vessel and the combustion furnace for defusing the organic gas encounters the following drawbacks. Namely, the combustion furnace for defusing the organic gas generated in the carbonizing vessel discharges an exhaust gas into the ambient air after defusing the organic gas. Therefore, the exhaust gas defused by defusing process cannot be utilized effectively. Also, in the carbonizing vessel, a separate heating source is required.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technology which permits effective use of an organic gas generated in a carbonizing vessel by utilizing an exhaust gas obtained by defusing the organic gas from the carbonizing vessel, as a heating source of the carbonizing vessel.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a carbonizing apparatus comprises:
a carbonizing vessel having a carbonizing vessel jacket, into which a heating medium flows, a heat transmission surface forming an inner peripheral wall of the carbonizing vessel to be heated by the heating medium, a carbonizing object flowing means for flowing a carbonizing object charged thereinto, in contact with the heat transmission surface; and
a combustion furnace for burning an organic gas to be generated within the carbonizing vessel for defusing;
the heating medium heating the heating surface being an exhaust gas as a heating gas after burning the organic gas in the combustion furnace, and the exhaust gas flowing into the carbonizing vessel jacket and discharging into an ambient air. Preferably, the carbonizing object flowing means comprises a rotary vane rotatably arranged within the rotary vane, the rotary vane 8 having a plurality of vane blades, each vane blade being shaped for extending in obliquely upward in a direction opposite to a rotating direction of the rotary vane to elevate the carbonizing object along the vane blades, and being depressed onto the heat transmission surface in thin film form by the centrifugal force associating with rotation of the rotary vane. In the alternative, the carbonizing object flowing means comprises a rotary vane rotatably arranged within the rotary vane, the rotary vane 8 having a spiral vane blades, the spiral vane blade being shaped for extending in obliquely upward in a direction opposite to a rotating direction of the spiral rotary vane to elevate the carbonizing object along the vane blade, and being depressed onto the heat transmission surface in thin film form by the centrifugal force associating with rotation of the spiral rotary vane.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a carbonizing apparatus comprises:
a drying vessel having a drying vessel jacket, into which a heating medium flows, a heat transmission surface forming an inner peripheral wall of the drying vessel to be heated by the heating medium, a drying object flowing means for flowing a drying object charged thereinto, in contact with the heat transmission surface, and feeding a dried substance as a carbonizing object;
a carbonizing vessel receiving the carbonizing object, having a carbonizing vessel jacket, into which a heating medium flows, a heat transmission surface forming an inner peripheral wall of the carbonizing vessel to be heated by the heating medium, the carbonizing object flowing means for flowing a carbonizing object charged thereinto, in contact with the heat transmission surface; and
a combustion furnace for burning an organic gas to be generated within the carbonizing vessel for defusing;
the heating medium heating the heat transmission surface of the carbonizing vessel being an exhaust gas as a heating gas after burning the organic gas in the combustion furnace, and the exhaust gas flowing into the carbonizing vessel jacket and discharging into an ambient air.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a carbonizing apparatus comprises:
a drying vessel having a drying vessel jacket, into which a heating medium flows, a heat transmission surface forming an inner peripheral wall of the drying vessel to be heated by the heating medium, a drying object flowing means for flowing a drying object charged thereinto, in contact with the heat transmission surface, and feeding a dried substance as a carbonizing object;
a carbonizing vessel receiving the carbonizing object, having a carbonizing vessel jacket, into which a heating medium flows, a heat transmission surface forming an inner peripheral wall of the carbonizing vessel to be heated by the heating medium, the carbonizing object flowing means for flowing a carbonizing object charged thereinto, in contact with the heat transmission surface; and
a combustion furnace for burning an organic gas to be generated within the carbonizing vessel for defusing;
the heating medium heating the heat transmission surfaces of the carbonizing vessel being an exhaust gas as a heating gas after burning the organic gas in the combustion furnace, and the exhaust gas flowing into the carbonizing vessel jacket and discharging into an ambient air.